


Fragments - #11 : « Soif de vengeance » (2x05)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal is a psychopath, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Psychopath psychiatrist, Snippet, Twisted Ship, Will craves revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham avait la haine, et Hannibal Lecter risquait bien d'en faire les frais.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On avance, doucement mais sûrement... Et plus les épisodes passent, plus les personnages deviennent incontrôlables o.o'

Will avait tout bien planifié, et son infirmier « admirateur » était parti exécuter sa volonté : tuer Hannibal Lecter.

Le jeune homme avait soif de sang, soif de vengeance. Beverly s'était rendue chez Hannibal, et il l'avait tuée, sans aucun remords, car la jeune femme était passée trop près de prouver la culpabilité du psychiatre.

Will avait été celui qui l'avait encouragée à prouver l'implication de Hannibal dans les différents meurtres. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Beverly, et cela ne faisait que se rajouter à la haine qu'il éprouvait déjà pour l'homme qui avait abusé de lui avant de l'envoyer en prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaiiis... x'( J'espère que ce n'est pas un coup de poignard au beau milieu de mon ship, ça D:


End file.
